<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Blue's Place by Goodneighbor_Neighbor (Fan_by_Proxy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995567">In Blue's Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_by_Proxy/pseuds/Goodneighbor_Neighbor'>Goodneighbor_Neighbor (Fan_by_Proxy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commonwealth Kinks [2019 Prompt List] [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Cockwarming, Deepthroating, F/F, First Time, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Somnophilia, Trans Female Character, Trans Piper, Vaginal Fingering, trans!Piper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_by_Proxy/pseuds/Goodneighbor_Neighbor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper's got a dinner date/not-a-date/maybe-a-date at the Sole's place in Diamond City. Good food and good wine already make for a nice time, but then it goes farther and means more...to both of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Sole Survivor/Piper Wright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commonwealth Kinks [2019 Prompt List] [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Blue's Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story features trans!Piper, but I wrote it with the mindset that there is absolutely nothing remarkable about that fact. Piper's a woman, and her body is <i>her</i> body. Her dialogue does refer to her genitals as her cock and her sac, as I couldn't really think of another way to phrase it that wasn't also excessively unsexy and clinical and again, the mindset is that there is nothing to remark about her transness. There is no "confession" or surprise expressed about it, it's just two people with FEELINGS who wind up making love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Like what you’ve done with the place, Blue.” Piper said as she took a long look around. “Almost looks like we’re somewhere besides Diamond City.” She added, succumbing to the urge to take off her hat and set it neatly on the stand by the door. Blue had really gone to town on the place, stringing up a ton of Christmas lights that gave it a soft warm glow all over that you could still read by and bringing in a ton of furniture. She’d even managed to rig a pretty decent kitchen--stove that vented to the outside, a sink that tapped into the service lines, shelves to either side set up with cups and dinnerware to the left, food stores to the right, and a chipped mica table surrounded by mismatched chairs. The table even had a vase with a bunch of dried carrot blossoms in it, like an old ad in a copy of Picket Fences.</p><p>“Well, I have had a lot of time to wait, I thought perhaps to spend it keeping busy.” Yvette replied airily. “Make yourself homely, the dinner is almost finished cooking.”</p><p>Piper grinned. “Pay no attention to the reporter creeping around your stairs.” she teased.</p><p>“As long as I do not read all about it in Friday’s paper, be free.” Yvette replied, back to Piper as she gave whatever smelled so good on the stove a stir.</p><p>“Well what’s the fun in <em>that</em>, Blue?” Piper asked as she shrugged the duster off and hung it and her scarf up too. The whole place had her feeling a little odd and formal; sure it was scrapped together and nothing matched, but Blue had clearly spent a lot of time organizing and scrubbing and putting that pre-war spin on the place the way she did. It’d even put the Taphouse to shame, and Piper wondered what that old rust-bucket Wellingham would screech if he could see what <em>real </em>class looked like.</p><p>Yvette shot her a warning look over the shoulder.</p><p>“Alright, alright, no exposé…unless I find something <em>really</em> interesting.” Piper tempered, sidestepping out of the little kitchen to continue nosing. The place was a double, damn near a triple, with all the floor at the bottom and the landings going up.</p><p>“If you want to wash your hands, the tap upstairs works.” Yvette called after her.</p><p>“That a hint, Blue?” Piper teased, heading up the wooden stairs to the landing with the tub. “Damn…” she muttered under her breath; somehow Blue had wrangled a tub <em>and</em> a sink into the space, even set up a mirror over the sink and laid down a round rug. There was a little dresser right beside the stairs set up with another vase of Commonwealth flowers, a couple of bars of soap, hairbrush and hairpins. It was pretty cozy, and a far cry above the pay-showers around the Dugout. “Next time I need a scrub, can I bum around here?” she called down, trying to sound light and jokey but <em>oh</em> what she wouldn’t give to have a <em>real</em> soak, all private and safe.</p><p>“Of course Piper! If you or Nat want to, you can--just do not brag around! I would not want my house to turn into the public baths!”</p><p>“You’re the best, Blue!” Piper tested the tap at the sink first; the stream that came out was a little weak, but it was wet enough. She tested the mirror, muttering ‘whoa’ under her breath as it opened. It had a couple of shelves and Blue had stocked it with some stimpacks, a box of Mentats, some more soap, and a few toothbrushes. “This why you’re always making sure to grab the soap when we find it?” She asked as she stripped off her gloves and grabbed a bar to wet and go to town with; all the way up to the elbows. It was an idiotic move, but only a couple of feet into Blue’s space and she was feeling more outclassed than usual.</p><p>“Sometimes! In truth, much of what I pick up while we are wandering I leave around the settlements; there is a wonderful lady at the Slog who makes soaps with their surplus harvests and she is who I like to see for my own soap to use!”</p><p>“You find the craziest stuff Blue!” Piper wondered if she was yelling too loud. After all, Blue was just down the stairs and it wasn’t like the wood landing was that thick or that it was totally closed off.</p><p>“There are towels in the dresser to dry with!”</p><p>Piper made sure to really work the soap into her knuckles, sending grey water down the sink. There was nothing she could do about her nails; once the ink had settled in there, it was <em>there </em>to stay, but she figured--hoped really--that Blue would understand that. “Thanks!” Piper shook her hands off and went to the dresser, leaving her gloves on the sink without realizing it.</p><p>After drying her hands, Piper made it back down the stairs in one piece, pausing at the foot to look back at Blue. It was just <em>such</em> a homey scene; beautiful gal at the stove, moving back and forth all confident, everything just neat and nice with pictures on the wall and most of the nails hammered down so they didn’t stick out like threats. Dinners at the paper were usually noodles or whatever was around, eating on the floor by candlelight while Nat showed off her sketchbook and talked about the day and tried to nail Piper with questions on everything. That was a different kind of homey to this, and neither was better than the other <em>per se; </em>but if there was a way to mash up the two, it’d almost be like the way things had been when their dad was still alive.</p><p><em>That</em> was too weird to think about, made her feel too many things she didn’t know how to name, so Piper quashed the feelings down and turned away to nose around the rest of the place. There was a couch, an ottoman, and another rug across from some bookshelves that were packed to bursting with old waterlogged books and magazines, papers and knickknacks. “Jeez Blue, you ever think about paring down?” she teased, going to the shelf to run her fingers along the spines. Most of them were illegible, smeared ink and bleached to nearly all one color. Not many were paperback, which made sense--time, Molerats, and Rad-Lice were hell on paper anything.</p><p>“Sometimes! And then I think it would just be easier to make a new shelf, so I do that instead!”</p><p>Piper laughed. “Right after my own heart, Blue!” She moved away from the shelf, surprised to see more wood past the living-room kind of area. “You laid floors to?”</p><p>“Mm-hmm! After I found his collectibles, Moe was very happy to help me do so! He gave to me a much better deal than Myrna--you know she wanted almost a thousand caps <em>just</em> to bring the wood here?” Yvette snorted. “She is not hinged very tightly!”</p><p>“Yeah, Myrna’s definitely a screwball outta left field.” Piper called back faintly as her eyes focused on the bed. A fresh wave of nervousness nearly took her off her feet; Blue slept <em>there</em>, on sheets that she probably hand-washed in the tub and dried on top of the roof. Insofar as Piper knew, it had <em>just</em> been Blue sleeping there; but there was the <em>potential</em> for it to be Blue and…somebody else. And now Piper was laying her actual eyes on that potential and feeling that awkward squirm inside that came with the feelings she didn’t know how to explain to herself. Piper cast a nervous look around her, reassuring herself that Blue was still around the corner and wouldn’t catch her putting a hand on the bed, touching the pillow that still had a dent in it from where Blue had slept the night before. The whole thing was infinitely nicer than the couch by the press, that was for damn sure.</p><p>Reluctantly she moved away from the bed; it’d be embarrassing as hell if Blue caught her creeping on it like some kind of weirdo. Piper moved instead to the nearby dresser against the cinder block wall. It seemed to come out <em>really</em> far, and the blocks weren’t all the same color. “Hey Blue…isn’t there supposed to be a door here or something?” She asked; the last guy who’d lived in this space had bough two, knocked down a wall, and she knew there had been at least three ways to get in. The guys in the Stands were guaranteed some kind of front AND back door; below it could be hit or miss, but every place at least had a front door.</p><p>“Behind the dresser? <em>Oui</em>, I blocked it off! Abbot shared with me his recipe for mortar, and the dresser braces it! What I would really like to have done is have it marry with the wall that is already there, but <em>c’est ce que c’est</em>!” There was a clang from the kitchen. “I feel safer being able to control the entrance and exit, at least!”</p><p>Piper nodded. “Makes sense, even if somebody wanted to bash in this way, they’d make enough noise trying to do it, couldn’t really get you by surprise.” She touched the hairbrush on the dresser. “Jeez Blue, how many hairbrushes and pins ya got in this place?”</p><p>Yvette laughed. “Piper, have you <em>seen</em> my hair? I lose more pins to it than I lose to locks!”</p><p>Oh yeah, Piper had seen her hair. Long and dark, uncoiling like a snake when she took it down if they were someplace safe to bunk down. Even when it was grimy and dusty from the road and the fights, Piper had struggled against a strong urge to play with it. There was something real close, real intimate about getting your hands on somebody else’s hair; she felt the most like a mom when she was working the tangles out of Nat’s hair, and even Johnny at the salon got her tingling when he worked on her hair when she decided to splurge on a trim--and that was saying something, because he <em>definitely</em> was not her type. “You ever think about cutting it? Ya know, like short?” Piper asked, wrenching herself away from the dresser to turn back towards the kitchen.</p><p>“The food is ready! And sometimes I do, but…ah, it is silly.”</p><p>Piper came back to the kitchen and the table and the mismatched chairs, stomach giving a loud growl at what was waiting there. “Blue--jeez Blue, you’re gonna make me not wanna leave!” she exclaimed. The vase had been moved to the shelves, replaced by a cooking pot full of glossy brown sauce and meat, a few green veggies managing to break through the surface; beside it was a pan full of golden brown Tatos, still crackling and popping. Blue had dished some of it out already, set their plates catty-corner to each other; there was even wine, dark and purple in clear glasses.</p><p>She laughed. “You are like a stray kitten! Well sit, eat, stay. That would make me very happy.”</p><p>Piper sat down hard at that; it probably didn’t mean what she <em>really</em> wanted it to mean, but it was nice to hear. “Don’t have to ask me twice.” she managed to get out. “So what were you saying, about your hair and silly?” She picked up a fork and jabbed at a piece of the Tato, shoving it through the meat and gravy and loading up a nice big gloppy bite.</p><p>“<em>Martin</em> always liked my hair long,” Yvette said, picking up a fork and spoon and building a much more elegant bite, “and sometimes I think of him as I brush it or wash it, so I keep it long. It is silly.”</p><p>Piper watched her maneuver the fork and spoon, watched her take the bite without dripping any of it back onto the plate or her shirt, and saw the smile around the chewing didn’t go up to her eyes. “Shit Blue, I’m sorry I asked.”</p><p>“<em>Non, non</em>--don’t be! We are friends; you can ask me things as my friend, and I can be honest to you as your friend, and we can be close without worries.” Yvette set her utensils down and reached out, wrapping her hand around Piper’s wrist and giving a light squeeze.</p><p>That warm touch nearly made Piper drop her fork. “Right--no worries. Friends.” she repeated, and then felt like the biggest idiot. But Yvette smiled and let go of her and went back to eating, so maybe she didn’t sound as stupid as she thought she did?</p><p> </p><p>After gorging herself silly and helping Blue kill a bottle and a half of wine, Piper was feeling pretty damn cozy. She helped wash the dishes and didn’t hesitate to kick off her boots and move over to the couch with another couple of bottles and their glasses; it had been too long since she’d sat down with anybody just to <em>talk</em>. To talk about anything and everything, no constant interjections of ‘this is just between us’ and ‘I don’t wanna see this in your paper’ or ‘this gets out, I’ll make you regret it’…just letting go and letting the wine and the words flow as they willed.</p><p>“Lemme-lemme ask ya somethin’ Blue, lemme ask ya something.” Piper swirled her glass around, watching the little splash of wine still in swirl. How many bottles was it? She didn’t know, and Blue didn’t seem all that fuzzy about it. Of course, Blue came from an old-world place called France, where wine was treated like water and she was used to it--or that’s what she’d said once.</p><p>“Of course.” Yvette replied, refilling her glass and taking a sip.</p><p>“What’s it like bein’ in love? I mean like the kinda love that’s got you doin’ what you do?” The question burned like the wine-flavored hiccup that came after, and Piper wasn’t sure if she had asked that as herself or as a reporter, or a little bit of both. But she wanted to know.</p><p>“It hurts.” Yvette said frankly. “It is maddening, and sometimes I wonder if I would not be better off if my heart was better to let go…<em>but,” </em>she said with a shrug, “it is also glorious. To love, and be loved, and be sure that you are loved, even when things are going terribly wrong.”</p><p>Piper watched Blue drink, watched the pain rise and fall on her face like waves at the Pond. In a moment of clarity, Piper realized she’d left a lot of the wrong doors open with that question.</p><p>“You have never been in love? Not even once?” Yvette said, unknowingly walking right through the biggest one.</p><p>“Nah,” Piper emptied her glass and set it on the ottoman with a bit of wobbling struggle, “I mean couple of times I thought I was but…it’s like I toldja Blue, I’m <em>Piper the Reporter</em>. People don’t talk <em>to</em> me like they used to; they talk at me, if they talk with me at all. I get a feeling, feelings, sometimes, but most of the time there’s no point thinking on it…and honestly, I probably wouldn’t know what to do if it did happen.” She snorted. “Still would kinda like to though…am I dumb?” She felt boneless, warm and content, fearful and safe all at once. Piper rested against the back of the couch, let her head loll to look at Blue. In the warm, twinkling glow of the Christmas lights, with her belly full of food and her head full of wine, Piper realized she might be a liar. That the feelings that didn’t have names were the same kind of feelings that could drive a woman all over the Commonwealth in righteousness, revenge, and rage.</p><p>“<em>Non</em> Piper, you are not dumb.” Yvette said softly. “Everyone needs to love, and be loved.”</p><p>That sounded deep, and Piper would’ve told her so, but she realized Blue’s face was drawing closer, her hand was on Piper’s cheek, her lips parted. Piper’s heart froze when they made contact; face slack and dumb with shock, eyes wide and struggling to focus. All the fuzziness from the wine was gone in that instant they shared a breath.</p><p>Yvette pulled back, stroking her thumb along Piper’s cheek.</p><p>Piper was quiet for a moment, studying her face while she puzzled out the next words. “Blue?”</p><p>“Yes, Piper?”</p><p>“...can we do that again? Promise I’ll uh…I’ll do something besides be a lump.” Piper wiggled to sit up better.</p><p>Yvette chuckled. “<em>Oui</em>.” she leaned in again.</p><p> </p><p>Piper couldn’t believe what was happening; that she was getting to lock lips with Blue, getting to bury her hands in Blue’s hair, feeling Blue’s hand going up her shirt and <em>boy howdy</em> did Blue know what she was doing!</p><p>When she’d let Tommy--back when they were kids, before Piper really knew herself--get his hands under her shirt, he’d been real grabby and pinchy. It had been so unpleasant she didn’t try it again for a few years, and the guy then had been lousy too. She’d figured that just wasn’t a spot for her, until her hand wandered up during some alone time and she realized that the one touching her breasts should be somebody who had their own and knew what it was <em>actually</em> like.</p><p>But Blue was gentle, stroking, all fingertips and cupping soft like her breasts were Sugar Bombs; sweet and fragile and ready to crumble at too-rough handling. Piper moaned and squirmed, thighs spreading until she’d slunk down on the couch and couldn’t wiggle her way back up without some help. Then Blue’s hand trailed down her stomach to her pants and gave a little squeeze, jolting Piper out of the sleepy, sensual reverie. “If we’re gonna do anything, I gotta sit up.” Piper gasped.</p><p>Yvette nodded, sitting back and giving Piper the space to push herself back into a proper sit. Then she got up, pushed the ottoman and their glasses away and knelt between Piper’s still-sprawled thighs. “Can I have your shirt off?” she asked.</p><p>Piper nodded. “Yeah, if you do the same.” Her heart was in her throat; she wondered if she could touch just as smartly, just as good as Blue did. On herself, sure--but on another person? Different subject.</p><p>Yvette smiled, sitting up on her knees and unbuttoning her shirt, letting it drop off her shoulders and to the floor easily.</p><p>Piper felt much less graceful, yanking her t-shirt over her head and losing it somewhere in the direction of the stairs. She gawked a little and put her hands out hesitantly, stopping just shy of actually touching Blue’s skin. What if she did it wrong?</p><p>Yvette leaned into Piper’s hands, guided them gently and urged her to cup. “It is alright Piper. I want you to touch me too.”</p><p>Piper had never felt anything so soft in all her goddamn life; Blue’s breasts were heavy, filling her hands and spilling over and around her fingertips as she gave an experimental squeeze. Blue didn’t jerk back from it or slap her hands; maybe she could do this alright. As Blue leaned against her, pressing against her hands and her stomach, her body, mouth hot and hungry and tongue twisting up with hers, Piper relaxed. Whatever happened, it’d happen--and Blue would be patient, and gentle, and it wouldn’t be like Tommy or the Hole at the Dugout; it’d be like that one copy of Live &amp; Love that McDonough had banned. And it’d be <em>for her</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Blue made her way down to Piper’s waistband; slowly though, kissing the whole way down, taking time to lick and suck lightly on Piper’s breasts, tease the nipples until Piper begged her to move on--they got sore pretty quick, especially when she was hot. The kisses on her stomach had tickled something fierce even as they made her tingle downstairs. “Aw Blue, <em>Blue</em>…” she moaned.</p><p>“Should I stop?” Yvette asked, hands on her jeans, ready to unbutton and unzip them at a moment’s notice.</p><p>“I--I don’t really want you to. I just--I never been this far before.” Piper whispered. “I mean not for real, not like this.”</p><p>Yvette nodded. “I go as far as you say; we are not rushing, we do not <em>have</em> to rush.”</p><p>Piper groaned and shivered. “Just…just be patient, ok? And tell me when I’m screwing up.”</p><p>“You cannot screw anything up as long as you are honest with me.” Yvette replied, carefully undoing her pants. “Lift your hips so I do not pull you off my couch.”</p><p>Piper obeyed, blushing and feeling goofy as her bare ass settled on the couch and her pants and undies pooled around her ankles. She was so hard she was leaning to the right and bouncing with every little movement; that was embarrassing to be that way right in front of Blue’s face, and she covered her face with both hands.</p><p>“Piper? Piper, look at me. Watch me.” Yvette commanded, soft and sweet.</p><p>Gulping, Piper lowered her hands in time to see Blue press her lips to the weeping tip and then open her mouth. “<em>Fuck</em>!” Piper focused on that, on Blue’s pretty pink lips wrapping around her cock and pursing around it, holding her tight with just lips. The Hole didn’t compare; Blue’s tongue was strong but gentle, cupping and licking along her sides, tapping the tip but generally leaving it alone. This wasn’t a ‘get in then get out’ suck, Blue clearly <em>wanted </em>Piper in her mouth like this, wanted her there for a while it felt like. “Aw Blue--aw <em>fuck</em> don’t stop.” Piper panted, reaching down and placing her hands on Blue’s head, working her fingers into Blue’s hair. A few more pins fell free, pushed out by her fingers, but it didn’t matter, not right then. Watching Blue’s lips go darker pink, stretch and slide along the shaft as she started to bob her head, Piper felt confident neither one of them had a care for anything past what they were doing to each other at that moment.</p><p>Blue’s eyes were closed, in concentration or maybe even pleasure as she bobbed, shifting a little now and then as her face got closer and closer to the tangled thatch of hair at the base of Piper’s cock. When her nose brushed it, and Piper felt the squeeze of her throat--so different from her tongue and her cheeks, just as silky but firmer and smoother--she couldn’t help herself. She knit her fingers behind Blue’s head, through the hair, holding Blue in place as she lifted her hips, pushing harder into that new squeeze. Blue’s throat convulsed then, the squeezing faster and harder and it nearly put her over the edge--would have put her over the edge but Blue slapped her hands and pulled her wrists to make her left go. She came off Piper’s cock with a wet, noisy sound, drooling a little down her chin.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” Piper cried out, afraid of the magnitude of this screw up.</p><p>“You have to let me have a breath,” Yvette said raspily, “warn me next time you want to come down my throat, ok?”</p><p>Piper’s cheeks blazed hot. Come down her throat? Like inside her mouth? “You’re--I mean you’re ok with that?”</p><p>“I want you to. I just don’t want to choke, or faint while you do it.” Yvette replied with a smile.</p><p>Piper nodded, embarrassment and arousal all tangled up together. “I--I want to too.” she admitted. Boy did she want to; she’d probably do it just as soon as Blue put her back down her throat!</p><p>Yvette nodded, guiding Piper’s hands back to her head. “Guide me. Make me move how fast you want, how deeply you want to be. Let me breathe; tell me when you are coming, and do not try to pull away as you do. I will manage us, <em>ci c’est ok?</em>”</p><p>Piper nodded again, waiting for Blue to open her mouth and easing her back down. She could manage all that.</p><p> </p><p>It was a game from then on, testing Blue’s mouth. If she pulled back and held Blue almost all the way away, letting her head rest in Blue’s mouth, then Blue used her tongue more than anything. She lapped and sucked, tip of her tongue flicking up and down the slit until it burned; Piper wasn’t sure why the burn felt nice, it should’ve hurt like hell, as sensitive as she was getting…but something about it being Blue’s tongue, Blue’s mouth, it just made it feel <em>so</em> good.</p><p>But that was just teasing; when she pushed Blue a little more, got those beautiful pink lips sliding up and down her shaft, it put her a little closer to coming. Blue drooled when she did that; she could feel it dripping down her shaft to her sac and the couch, and the thought that Blue wanted her to come like that, wanted to drink her down, that <em>almost</em> put her over the edge just like that.</p><p>Piper held off though, held off for what was becoming her favorite feeling in the whole wide world: holding Blue down to her bush, feeling her throat squeeze and slide against Piper’s cock, hearing the little gulp Blue made when Piper finally let her off enough to get a breath--that was really messing her up. She wondered if she could legitimately come that deep in Blue’s mouth, if it was safe. Every time she held Blue at that point a little longer, Blue would shift her position, until she was on her hands and knees, body all lined up with Piper’s. That moment, Piper figured it was safe, that Blue could handle it like she’d said she could.</p><p>So Piper laced her fingers behind Blue’s head again, thrust her hips forward, grinding against Blue’s face, feeling her throat squeeze and slide against Piper’s tip. “I’m comin’ Blue!” she tightened her grip, screwing her eyes shut without meaning to; she wanted to watch it happen, wanted to keep watching Blue’s crazy Atomic Aqua™* eyes and see if she could guess about Blue’s feelings on her taste, but the coming felt too good, and she missed it.</p><p>The first shot was always the tensest one; after that Piper relaxed as the rest of her load came in thick spurts, hands falling onto the couch and opening her eyes to see Blue had backed off a little, but still had Piper’s cock deep in her mouth. Piper whimpered, hearing the gulp and feeling the extra suction as Blue swallowed and swallowed. “Oh my <em>God</em> Blue,” she whined as the last few drops came out.</p><p>Yvette pulled away, sitting up on her knees and reaching back to grab the bottle of wine and drink directly from it to wash the load down.</p><p>“Sorry--sorry, is it we--” Piper started to ask, before she caught sight of a little trickle of blood running from Blue’s nose to her top lip. “<em>Shit</em>--Blue, your nose, it’s--”</p><p>Yvette hold up a hand, finishing rinsing her mouth with the wine before holding her hand up to her nose. “Kind of a hazard when you are going that far down.” she said thickly.</p><p>“I’m so sorry!” Piper bent down, sure she had a cleanish scrap of something in her pocket, but that only resulted in her managing to headbutt Blue in the nose! “<em>Fuck!</em>” Like always, Piper thought, she was making a real mess of things.</p><p>Yvette laughed, pushing Piper back against the couch and sniffing, wiping her nose before showing Piper that it was nothing to be worried about. A little trickle, nose now a little red for the headbutt, but nothing to be worried about. “Just sore now. Ok? You can be calm?” she asked as she kissed Piper softly.</p><p>The wine and copper and general Blue-ness of the kiss covered up most of her own taste. “Is it--I mean do I taste ok, or…” Piper stammered. She’d tasted her own cum before, out of curiosity, but it had struck her as too weird a thing to really want to keep doing. And she hadn’t even really taken a <em>big</em> taste of it, so it hadn’t tasted much like anything.</p><p>Yvette shrugged. “I did not think about it? That kind of climax, they all taste similar enough, unless the person has been eating something either very bad or very good for them.” She shrugged, a slow smile spreading across her lips. “Now ask me if I would do that with you again.”</p><p>“Wouldja do it to me again?” Piper asked promptly and eagerly.</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>. Without a doubt, yes.” Yvette kissed her again. “Do you want to come to the bed?”</p><p>That enthusiastic ‘yes’ had Piper ready to flip somersaults around the room, but the look on Blue’s face when she asked about the bed…that flipped a different switch for her. Blue, who was so tough, and so smart, and so <em>different</em>, asking her if she wanted to come to bed like she’d be crazy enough to say no? Like she’d just stroll out with a ‘thanks for that’ after Blue had--</p><p>Piper kissed her, then wrapped her arms around Blue’s neck. “No place else I wanna be, if you’re there too.” she replied. Blue’s arms went around her and just feeling Blue’s breasts and stomach all warm against her brought back that somersault-ready feeling.</p><p> </p><p>She let Blue lead her to the bed, laid down with her all face to face, kissing slow and just touching. Blue even guided her hand down, let her slip her fingers into her wet place. “Jeez…that uh, that really got you excited?”</p><p>Yvette nodded. “You are so cute when you are ready. So pink and so shivery and eager. How could I not be?”</p><p>Piper licked her lips, moving her fingers a little. “Just tell me how to get you too, Blue.” She said as she eased her fingers out and then in again. It was amazing; Blue’s puss was even silkier than her cheeks, squeezing harder than her throat, even dripping a little. To Piper, it was everything good about what Blue had just done, dialed up to like a million.</p><p>“I will, in a little bit. You are not in a rush, are you?” Yvette teased, stifling a gasp in the pillow as Piper’s exploration inadvertently brushed a sweet spot.</p><p>“Nope.” Piper replied. “Not at all.” She curled her fingers, trying to do the exact move that had just made Blue gasp like that. It took a little coordinating, and some guidance, but eventually Blue had her set up to go; thumb the clit hard and rough, hurt it a little while keeping her fingers deep and really digging into the soft, silky spaces. It was exciting, making Blue squirm like that, pay her back for before. Not that this was like a sale, it was…well Piper wasn’t sure quite how she’d phrase it, if she had to write about it; the way Blue kissed her, the way Blue held on, squeezed, kept saying ‘yes, yes, yes!’ and even throwing out some of those French words, this wasn’t just a come-for-a-come or a caps-for-a-come or anything like that. Blue was letting her in, showing her things that nobody in the Commonwealth would know about her, just Piper. It got her hard all over again. “That’s right Blue, I wanna see you do it too.” she cooed.</p><p>Yvette whimpered. “<em>Close</em>--Piper I am so close, don’t stop, <em>please</em> don’t stop!”</p><p>“Won’t.” Piper panted, trying to reach deeper. She couldn’t crook her thumb to rub Blue’s clit with the tip with her other fingers that deep, but pressing her whole thumb down, using the flat of it and almost making a Mirelurk claw was apparently the way to go, judging from the way Blue gasped and grunted, and bore down on her fingers. “Did--I mean--are you ok?” she asked, reluctantly pulling her fingers free when Blue loosened up, just a little.</p><p>Yvette nodded, kissing her hard and rolling onto her back, urging and guiding Piper to move with her. “If you want to, I want to.” she said.</p><p>Piper swallowed thickly, balancing on hands and knees, looking down at Blue and realizing that if she did <em>this</em>--if she went this far, there wouldn’t be any turning back. She wouldn’t be able to give up the cooking and the wine and the laughter, wouldn’t be able to go back to keeping distance between them and just longing hard in the middle of the night. Even as her cock twitched and some baser instinct screamed to go forward, get hip-to-hip, find out what that puss felt like fucking compared to just being fingered, Piper hesitated. “I--Blue I want to, I just…”</p><p>“Just what?” Yvette reached up, cupping her face. “Tell me.”</p><p>Piper avoided her gaze, blushing. “I don’t want it to be a one-night thing, ya know? Kinda old-fashioned like that, I guess.” she mumbled. “Or just…ya know, for fun where it doesn’t mean anything.”</p><p>“It means something Piper. I promise, this means more than something for me.” Yvette whispered.</p><p>Slowly, cautiously, Piper met her eyes. Blue was looking right at her, all clear and Atomic Aqua™ and steady; if she said it meant something, then it did. “Me too.” Piper admitted, looking down at where Blue’s body was barely inches away. “I uh…”</p><p>Yvette reached down as she shifted her hips. “Do not worry; we will manage.” she cooed as she guided Piper into her.</p><p> </p><p><em>Nothing</em>, and Piper meant <em>nothing</em>, in the world compared to this feeling. She was all wrapped up in Blue’s heat, hugging her, humping like an idiot kid but it felt too good! Her back stung and burned from flexing, and Blue’s nails digging in, but she couldn’t stop. The bed squeaking, Blue was moaning, Piper was moaning; it was a dirty symphony. When it wasn’t so new, Piper promised herself, she’d do a better job, take more care. But at that moment, she couldn’t do much more than glut and grind and get distracted by her own incoming orgasm; she was going to come, she was going to put as much in Blue’s puss as she’d poured down Blue’s throat, she was going to rub herself in so much that Blue would feel it days later!</p><p>The orgasm this time was even harder than before; she saw stars even with her eyes closed, and couldn’t make herself let go or move or nothing. She had to be crushing Blue but she just couldn’t move as the last spurts drizzled out and she went soft all wrapped up in Blue’s amazing puss. “That was…Blue I can’t even…” she panted.</p><p>“Hush. Relax. Everything is <em>perfect</em>.” Yvette murmured, rubbing Piper’s back, shifting her hips just enough to get comfortable but not lose Piper from inside.</p><p>Piper thought dreamily that Blue was right; everything really <em>was</em> perfect right then. She could go to sleep just like this, just stay in and on and go right to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Which <em>apparently </em>she had, Piper realized when all sense came back to her. Blue was snoring softly, hands now resting on the mattress, and she was apparently unperturbed at Piper sprawling on top of her. That was a good thing, if not embarrassing, Piper thought as she tried very carefully to shift away. It then struck her that she was <em>still inside</em>, and she was hard. Not a bad hard, not the lonely ‘at this point I’d even get in bed with Myrna’ hard, just…a curiously satisfied hard. And it didn’t seem to be bothering Blue one bit.</p><p>With a lot of care and a little back strain, Piper managed to sit up without coming out; she was on her knees, Blue’s thighs over hers for the time being, and she was still mostly inside. It was a mess between them though, all creamy and sticky and wet. If she was honest, it was kind of sexy--like they were glued together and couldn’t ever come apart. Just spend the next forever all snugged up intimate like this. Piper chuckled to herself, shaking her head at her own weirdness. She drew her hips back a little, fully intending to wiggle-walk away from Blue on the bed so she could stretch out beside her instead of sprawling on top.</p><p>But then Blue made <em>that</em> noise; not a moan and not a groan, but something deeply approving and throaty that upended any sensible plans.</p><p>It shook Piper to the core, and she bit her lip. Out in the Commonwealth, Blue wasn’t a sound sleeper--rightly jumpy and ready to go at first light usually. But they weren’t <em>out</em> in the Commonwealth right now; they were in Blue’s place, with just the two ways in and out that you could catch from the bed, and Blue was snoring pretty consistently. Just how deeply <em>could</em> Blue sleep when it was safe like this?</p><p>Piper licked her lips, very slowly and very cautiously hooking her hands around Blue’s thighs to maneuver them. Blue didn’t even stir as Piper eased her thighs back until she was about knees-to-chest with herself; her snoring didn’t even stutter. “Blue, you’re something else.” Piper whispered, giving her hips a wiggle. Blue’s breath hitched, but that was it. Piper wiggled again, and waited. Something squeezed at her, but Blue still hadn’t woke up.</p><p> </p><p>After a few tries, Piper figured out how far and fast she could move. Pulling back until her head nearly came out made Blue frown in her sleep, and anything that made the bed move too hard made her groan and start shifting around. But if Piper moved slow, kept at least half-in, all she did was sigh a lot. She probably <em>shouldn’t</em> be messing with Blue like this, but they were safe, and if Blue woke up and put her off, she’d get off smartly.</p><p>“I probably owe ya for earlier,” Piper whispered, “I mean I wasn’t…real focused on ya. And you were so good to me.” With Blue asleep, she could say it and not feel embarrassed, and also keep testing the wakefulness. “Let’s see if I can remember how you liked it before.”</p><p>Piper wiggled and moved until her cock was as deep as she could manage with the way she had Blue folded; then she licked her thumb and laid it on Blue’s clit, rubbing it firmly. She watched Blue frown, watched her lips part with soft gasps, felt her start to squeeze . “That’s it Blue, that’s--” Piper swallowed as Blue’s hips shifted around, rocking up and down. She brought her thumb up to her mouth and sucked it hard, tasting a little bit of something that had to be Blue and a little bit of that non-taste of herself, and had to bite down on her thumb to keep from losing it. “<em>Fuck, </em>Blue…” Piper whispered, reaching down immediately and rubbing harder. Blue panted faster, rocked her hips, groaned deep in her throat and her hands came up, rubbing her own stomach and chest, but she still didn’t seem to be waking up.</p><p>Just as Piper thought she wasn’t going to be able to do it, that she would come before she could get Blue off, it happened: Blue arched, giving a breathy shout and there was a gush of wetness Piper could see eking out around her cock; it felt like Blue’s puss wasn’t ever going to let go. She’d done it! Piper gave her a couple of those little half thrusts in celebration before the orgasm hit her too, taking her breath away with its intensity and the extra joy of (hopefully) giving Blue a damn good dream.</p><p>After she caught her breath, Piper debated finally pulling out. It’d probably be the proper thing to do, and honestly if she kept it in Blue, she was going to get all riled up again. But the idea of moving apart, of not nestling against Blue’s breasts and wrapping her arms all around Blue and being quite literally as close as they could possibly be…it was a bad idea. So Piper very carefully eased their bodies back into the positions they’d been in before, when she’d flopped out on Blue and Blue let her. As she snuggled down, feeling warm and fuzzy and neatly dirty all at once, Piper sighed happily; because it had meant more to both of them, and it’d still mean more tomorrow…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Consider this something of an alternate timeline because while I love Piper to pieces and definitely have triggered her romance before, I'm like 99% Sole/Hancock trash lol</p><p>*I was inspired by the ridiculous names appliance companies used to give their color swatches (Harvest Gold, anyone?) and I'm working under the idea that some color names would be lost or adjusted some 200 years into the post-apocalyptic future; given how much "old world" stuff is still lying around to be gleaned off of, a catalog with goofy swatch-names doesn't seem like a far stretch in my mind :D<br/>**Also it's another weirdo personal headcanon that Piper just doesn't really do names when she's given you a nickname (I know TECHNICALLY that's a mechanic of the game in case you pick a name that's not in its files, like Codsworth more likely than not calling you Sir/Mum), so even her internal dialogue has her calling Yvette 'Blue'</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>